It is a common requirement to provide a screen in relation to doors or windows. For example, in the case of a window, there may be provided a sliding window panel which is used to open the window. Conventionally, a screen is used to prevent ingress of insects or debris while at the same time providing ventilation. Also, screens are generally open mesh which also provides visibility through the screen.
In the case of doors, it is common to use a second door as the screen.
One disadvantage in the case of windows is that existing screen systems cover one half or a number of portions of the window. They will have permanently installed screens so that a portion of the window provides a clear view while for the remainder of the window, the user will have to look through the window and screen. It would be much more desirable to have simply glass unobstructed by any screens.
Also, the screens are normally provided in a frame which is then mounted to the window. This then results to restricted access to the window for the purpose of cleaning or other maintenance.
Sliding doors are common, but in these cases it is necessary to have both a sliding door with glass and a second sliding door with the screen. In certain circumstances it would be desirable for a screen to move into the opening as the door is opened
There is thus a need to provide a screen system integrated with a window or door opening that eliminates some of these disadvantages, or at least provides a useful alternative to existing systems.